


Citrus

by HellWoman



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Chat couple, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Lena CEO, Lena likes fine ass, Lena listens to girls that's why she gets them all, Lena loves lemmon pie, Lena top, Sara Sweet as fuck Lance, Sara is a gay mess for Lena, so does Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellWoman/pseuds/HellWoman
Summary: Lena loves to be involved in anonymous chats and not let anything happen in real life. But she meets Sara Lance in one of her nights of boredom. A New York City nurse that refuses to call herself a lesbian even if she ends up in lesbian chats every chance she has. They form a natural bond that drives them to meet finally,with Lena promising to take her to eat the Lemmon pie of her life...And many other secret promises she won't say out loud to the hot blonde...





	Citrus

She's certainly not in love.  
When she got into this situation,having hot conversations with strangers in internet chats she was comfortable that way and that way only.  
She didn't wanted to meet one in real life.  
Her bussiness and cautious personality was too much to handle even for herself.  
But something caught her attention with Sara Lance.

"I'm not attracted to women"  
The divine and also controverted asumption of her dislike for women in an obviously very lesbian chat made her smile coyly.  
A closeted lesbian denying sexual and emotional conection in a free-hate enviroment. Very innusual,indeed.  
But tempting as fuck.  
So she kept on her rant about her stressful day in the office and how this new girl Kara blushed in one hundred shades of red every time she looked at her and her lovely rounded ass(her last though kept as a secret in her mind) 'til the blonde started to ask more questions about her life.  
"Maybe she does that because you have an intense stare"  
She smiled in her mind. Replying with amusement to Marcus that in fact she never ever realized she did that to people in general. After several days talking by her phone,sleepless nights and audible orgasms imagining Sara having one in her bed, the shy and usually guarded Sara Lance told her she finally was ready to meet Lena.  
Lena promised to make the most of her decision.  
The plan consisted in meeting Sara after her shift in the hospital she worked as a nurse and have a lemmon pie in a french restaurant Lena used to go to before becoming Luthor's Corporation CEO. Another of the many things they had in common. French food. Good fucking French food.  
And she was not in love.  
She kept reminding herself of this fact when she caught the sight of Sara Lance staring at the hour in her phone and then pressing the Call button in frustration. Little black dress. High stiletto heels and red lipstick. For a first date, Sara builded her first impression like an Atomic Bomb and it was time to resign and show her loss.  
"Never make me wait."  
Sara said hateful when she got to be in front of her.But she told her that she was watching her from afar minutes ago. Lena was never late to anything. But this time she was enjoying the view. And for a good purpouse,she chose to watch the annoyed blonde calling her phone. And the good reason was Sara's amazing blush when she was angry. It was something really sweet. Arousing too.  
Sara blushed an even pinker shade, still angry when Lena smiled wide and asked her for mercy,appearing right in front of her.  
In the restaurant, a warm place filled with soft lightning, brown and orange designs, Lena stared at Sara intensely when the blonde decided that looking for lemmon pie on the menu was more interesting than to start a conversation with the woman she's been dreaming about for 4 months straight. But how could she even talk with Lena's stare creating a crater in her brain? Because maybe she was not looking but she KNEW Lena was. And it was driving her mad with want.  
"So, do we go with our promise?" She said timidly smiling shy at Lena. Lena Smiled tenderly caughting the blonde nurse off guard.  
"Of course,Ms. Lance." She loved her last name in Lena's lips,pronounced with elegance and many other undertones that sent a direct response from her clitoris and vaginal walls. The first one already swollen and the last one damp as fuck. What she wanted to do was to make her say this words while she was fucking her cunt,finger deep and place a never ending kiss on her lips.  
"So, tell me more about your job as a nurse? Is it as fun as television shows?" Lena said,pouring wine in her glass and lifting her perfect eyebrow in need of a response.  
"Minus the behind the scenes bloopers,yes." Lena snorted and Sara laughed shaking her head."Is a rewarding job but the pressure is a little bit too much sometimes."  
"Long hours of work do that to you,eventually." What was so amazing from Lena was the fact she didn't talk about herself. Being such a CEO, such a woman, she exuded this amazing energy. That she felt comfortable talking with her about her work and never once she put her own in the middle. Lena was listening to her. Really listening and trying to understand. Which was really amazing. She was expecting her to be more selfcentered and talk endlessly about her own company. But no. She was fascinated by her job as a nurse. After they finished the bottle of wine an an exceptional lemmon pie, she continued her talk with the dark haired CEO in New York's cold streets.  
"But when Tim got to Emergency Room with me I completely freaked out,he was the new puppy,you know?" Lena laughed and Sara was admiring her stunning features and amazing blue eyes that shined when she laughed...  
"Maybe you should take more care of your own puppies this time." Lena said winking and gave her a gentle poke on her shoulder. But now Sara wanted to know more about her mysterious CEO.  
"So what drove you to be in charge of a company as Luthor Corp.?" Lena stared at the ground and then straight to the street, avoiding her eyes.  
"It is my duty to take command of my family's Corporation,since my brother passed away and my mother...My mother is not interested." Lena clenched her jaw tightly and then Sara knew that this was not a joyful topic for her. Maybe her family was not that supportive or even there at all... It was sad. An amazing, talented woman left out by her own people. Sara hoped she now had people in her Corporation that really supported her work and talent as it should be."But have my own Company was a dream come true,so everything is where it has to be,Ms. Lance."Lena's deep voice was dancing seductively in her mind. And this dance went wild and erotic when the blue eyed woman watched her lips like a caged,hungry lioness,right in the portal of her apartment.  
"It was an amazing night,Lena..." And Lena unleashed her desire,kissing her roughly, as her cunt demanded, as her soul needed."Really amazing..."Lena penetrated her mouth deeply with her tongue,ravishing her insides."Oh God...You're so good."Sara embraced Lena with all her power,still kissing each other when the dark haired woman lifted her little black dress taking her ass with both hands. They were still outside of her apartament and she was not even thinking about her neighbor seeing her. She wanted to be fucked by Lena so bad that she didn't care. And Lena didn't even bothered either. She slipped one of her hands between her ass cheeks, reaching her cunt underneath her damped panties, her really fucking wet cunt. In that moment,Lena stopped kissing her,instead biting her earlobe.  
"Let me fuck you,Ms. Lance." And faster than ever she opened her legs wide enough,letting Lena slip her panties aside an enter with two of her fingers deep in her vagina. She moaned violently. And the wall pressing her back started to sound like her wet pussy being fucked hard by Lena, pounding soundly as her lover growled just like a lioness in her ear. She was so deep in her. She could not even ask for more. Because everytime she tried,Lena went deeper and faster than the second before. Her eyes started to water from this amazing feeling."I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum,oh my god! Ah!" Lena pushed harder and she came hard, stars went wild in her head and her legs almost give in from the force. But Lena kept her tight in her arms and body. Still inside of her hot and dripping pussy. Sara kissed her tenderly resting in the clouds of pleasure,specifically in Lena's clouds. Lena stared at her with those stunningly blue eyes and blushed deeply.  
"Can you open your apartament,please?" Sara almost faints from her petition,because if she didn't asked, she could be caught by her neighbor and she thanked Lena with a quick kiss and a rush to find her keys in her purse. She even forgot she brought one.  
"I am so sorry,I mean..." Sara said watching her dress,up to her waist and her legs shaking, thank god she had her black stilettos already in her purse. What a way to end a date,Sara. Lena kept her composture. Still dressed in her long blue dress and black coat, elegant but blushed,like a naughty child.  
"I couldn't help myself..." Lena started but Sara lounged at her,kissing her lips in wild abandon and taking off her coat.  
"Don't do. Help me instead. I need you,Lena...I need you so bad. Fuck me up. Fuck me up harder" Lena got lost in Sara's body again, this time taking all her clothes off and licking her cunt,pinching her nipples.Filling her pussy up with her own vaginal fluids. Claiming this stunning woman that felt so natural to be with.  
But she was not in love. It was just fucking...Good Fucking...Right?

 

She found herself awakening in Sara's Room, with the sweet scent of pancakes filling her nostrils. She was still naked. Which means she spend the night with Sara. This was not her initial idea though. She wanted to have a good time,make her feel good and then bye,nice to meet you,who are you I don't know. But this got out of hand. And her hands oh...Suddenly she remembered her hands all over Sara, her amazing features as she cum and cum again, fucking her so hard...But then she remembered too, her hands tracing her skin, watching the blonde sleep, and caressing her soft hair.  
Maybe she was a stupid fuck who didn't wanted to accept her own feelings...  
And she walked drapped in Sara's Blanket to the kitchen and her heart rate went to heaven when a blushed Sara smiled at her with a plate full of pancakes,fresh strawberries and some chantilly all over the top.  
"Hey..." Lena smiled listening Sara's way of wishing her a Good Morning.  
"Well,Good Morning to you too,Ms. Lance...Never thought you had a pancake lover inside of you." Sara laughed even redder than before.  
"I just wanted to apologize for snorting all night long." Lena embraced Sara from behind smelling not only pancakes but her own scent conquering the blonde's skin.  
"That's not everything you did..." She said huskily. Sara could not help herself and turned her face to Lena,planting a hot, wet kiss in the lips that drove her so many times to orgasms last night...And she brushed her ass against Lena moaning from a never ending desire she felt for this blue eyed woman.  
"Yes..." But suddenly, her phone rang in the kitchen counter. It was from her Chief Nurse."Fuck..." Indeed,no fucking for her this time. Lena was still hugging her and it became really hard to respond to her Chief right away,with a simple voice.  
"Okay...I'll be there in one hour." She hung up,kissing Lena in a wild abandon and then stopping suddenly. "Today was supposed to be my day off, but Alex Danvers one of my partners got sick and they need me to replace her...I promise to make it up to you tomorrow,okay?" She asked a little bit breathless holding Lena's stunning face in her hands. Lena could wait a fucking millenium for this woman and she still be thankful with aliens and gods. Besides,she was missing work too.  
"Don't worry...We'll meet again,Ms. Lance. Just let's feed each other properly before going back to work." Sara threw a naughty look at her."Not that kind of food."She laughed placing a little bit of chantilly on Sara's nose, which she kissed tenderly. 

 

 

It was really hard to concentrate in her office with the memories of Sara naked and sweaty,pleading for her to go faster,to fuck her harder. But she continued her work,ignoring Kara Danvers, her assistant when she was discussing some really important details about her contract with Sunderland's Corporation. Lena felt herself unable to look at Kara like she did all those times before,checking out her ass.  
She wanted to see Sara.  
Not only fuck her. But talk with her. Listen to her soothing, kind and tender voice.

Maybe she was lying to herself...

Maybe...  
Just Maybe...  
She was falling in love with Sara Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Legends of Tomorrow or even Supergirl lol but I plan on doing it soon with my girlfriend. Because damn,Lena has chemistry with every fucking girl in that show...I can't say the same for men tho.I'm only judging from tumblr posts and twitter rants,which sometimes tend to be pretty accurate...Thank you so much! And leave comments if you don't like the plot or things I have to improve. Leave Kudos if you like it! Xoxox


End file.
